


Scattered

by Kindred_Dragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sibling fight, Summer Was Yang's Mom Too, Yang needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred_Dragon/pseuds/Kindred_Dragon
Summary: Everyone seems to forget that Summer was Yang’s Mom too. What, with all the drama with Raven and Ruby reacting so strongly to talk about her mother, it’s easy to forget.Even Ruby seems to forget about it sometimes.But Yang reacts just as strong, if not stronger, to Salem’s taunts. In fact, if Ren took a look at her emotions when it happens, he’d see a raging swarm of blue and red petals.Yang is just really good at hiding them.Too good.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	Scattered

It had been a rough day. Oscar had been kidnapped, been arrested, been set free, broke into a grimm whale, set a bomb, broke Oscar out, recruited a couple of Salem’s forces, and reunited with the other team as they came in to help.

But Salem wouldn’t go down quietly. She brought up Summer again, taunting Ruby by telling her about how Summer “Stayed fighting until the end,” and that “She would not stop talking about you.”

This caused Ruby’s eyes to flicker again, and she collapsed to the ground. The rest of her team had to carry her out, Salem’s evil laughter following behind them.

Ruby wasn’t any better when she got back to the manor. She curled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

Everyone talked with each other, not sure what to do.

Yang stood near the door, listening silently to the conversations around her.

“That’s just not fair, using her mother against her like that.” She heard Jaune say quietly.

Weiss nodded her head. “Agreed, it really struck a chord. Ruby’s mom meant a lot to her. It must have hurt to hear someone talking about how she died like it was a joke.”

Yang felt a pang in her heart; they weren’t even thinking about the effect it had on her. Sure, she was trying to put on a brave face, but they still knew that it could hurt her too… Right?

Yang sighed softly and shook her head, pushing her thoughts to the back of her head. That didn’t matter now. Ruby did.

She approached Ruby and sat beside her. “Hey, Rubes. How are you feeling?” She asked in a soft tone.

Ruby huffed in reply, hugging her legs tighter and staring off into the distance.

“Hey, I understand how this feels-” Yang started but didn’t get to finish as Ruby cut her off.

“No. You don’t.” Ruby muttered.

Yang’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“You don’t understand how I’m feeling,” Ruby stated, clenching her fists together.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean? Of course I-”

“No, you don’t!” Ruby stated, glaring at Yang. It was like all of her sadness has suddenly morphed into anger. “You can’t possibly know what I’m feeling!”

“And why is that?”

“Because you still have your mom! You still have Raven!” Ruby snapped. “It’s not like Summer was your real mom anyway!”

Everyone in the room was dead silent. It even seemed like the nearby grimm had stopped roaring for a split second.

Yang clenched her fists, looking down at her lap.

Ruby’s face dropped a second after she said it, her eyes filling with regret. “Yang, I’m-”

“No.” Yang cut her off, her voice the coldest Ruby has ever heard directed her way. “No, you’re right, Ruby. Summer wasn’t my real mom. Why would she be? It’s not like she raised me. It’s not like she took me in after my real mom abandoned me.”

Ruby flinched, looking away from her older sister.

Weiss took a step closer to them. “Yang, She didn’t mean-”

“But she’s right!” Yang cut her off, standing up. “Raven is my mother. That has been made clear to me my whole life. “Ruby, your mother, was amazing in every way, and you share so many good qualities. Yang, your mother, was a despicable woman, and you’re not far behind.” And “Yang, your mom is a cruel bandit tribe leader.” And even now! If I asked you who my mother was, you would all say Raven!” Yang could feel the tears starting to form. “My own Uncle won’t even talk to me because I remind him so much of her! He’s not even related to Ruby, and he likes her better! All because of my mother!”

Everyone was quiet, not knowing how to respond to that.

Yang wiped her eyes. “Whatever. I’m going on a walk.” She said, turning and walking into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind her.

Blake waited a moment before standing up, “I’ll… Go talk to her.” She said, walking after Yang.

Ruby put her head into her hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing again. She’d messed up. And she wasn’t sure she would be able to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> More Yangst... Yay?


End file.
